The worst day of my life
by Miki007
Summary: This is just the prologue. I would be happy about reviews. Thanks!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz doesn't belong to me. But I like'd to have Ken ^-^  
  
I would be happy about reviews and I'm sorry if there are mistakes in this story. English isn't my native language!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Everything started at a normal working day. I was sitting in front of my computer and starring at the screen. It was so frustrating. At that time I was working for a small newspaper which published articles about aliens and stuff like that. This job wasn't the one of my dreams. But I could pay my bills and had a nice apartment, although it was very tiny. At that special day, I was writing an article about a youngster who attacked some guys with his telepathic powers. Some onlookers called our newspaper and told it to my boss Kurosawa Aki. They didn't have any names or photos. But Aki thought that it was a fantastic story. Besides, there was some free space on site three of our next edition. This story was crap and the worst thing was that I had to write it. Yawning I started my job. That was such a rubbish. After one hour the article was ready. I closed my eyes and stretched. It was just midday. But I was really tired. The night before I had been out with my best friend Tomoe. We returned at 4 am and I had to get up at 7 am. So you see. I didn't get much sleep that night. But that isn't the point. When I opened my eyes there was this man. I was alone in our office and I had no idea when he had entered. „Shit!"Surprised and startled, I could just stare at him. He smiled but this smile didn't catch his eyes. He reminded me of tiger. „Good morning, Miss Kamio. Your boss Kurosawa Aki told me that I could meet you here."„Did he?"That coward. I was pretty sure that he just didn't want to talk to this freak. „Can I help you?"I tried to sound polite. „ I think so. My name is Brad Crawford. You are writing this article about the telepathic youngster, aren't you?"I nod. „Is there are problem with it? We don't mention any names our publish photos of it. Besides, you don't believe that this crap is true, do you?"I couldn't imagine that this guy believed in stuff like that. „No. But an acquaintance of me was there." „Mister. If you have a problem with that article, talk to Kurosawa. He has to decide if it's published or not."„I see."He sounded like an icicle. That man was frightening. „Okay. Is there anything else you want from me? You see, I have an appointment and must go, now." I didn't look at him. I just got my bag and left as fast as I could. I didn't know why but that man gave me goose bumps. He was kind of creepy with these glasses, cream coloured suit and that unruly black hair. And he was so tall. But I must admit that he was attractive. Attractive in that masculine way. I could feel his glance at me but when I left but I didn't dare to watch at him. If I had known at that time what I know now I would have immigrated to the moon. Just to get away from him. But now, it's too late. Let me tell you this: Brad Crawford means and is danger. 


	2. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz doesn't belong to me. But I like'd to have Ken ^-^  
  
Warning: English isn't my natural tongue. The Weiß boys are a few years older in my story.  
  
To Sojiro: Thank you very much for your nice review ^-^  
  
The next chapters will be longer!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Sweet Revenge  
  
Left the office in a manner that reminded of a flight.  
  
Nearly hit by a car because I didn't watch my way. And then I forgot my car keys in aforementioned office. Don't say anything. I know that I'm an idiot. But I had to return to my office. Fortunately, creepy man (let's call him that way) wasn't there anymore. I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed my keys. Calm down, Miyuki. That man was just a normal business guy. Slowly I went to my car. To be honest, I didn't have an appointment or something else. My plan for the rest of the day was going to bed. But the traffic was against me. After half an hour in a complete standstill, I decided to get something to eat. I stopped a fast food restaurant. 10 minutes later I was seated at a small table with a burger, French Fries and big coke in front me. Sometimes life was great. Happily I chewed my burger and thought of my vacations which would start next week. I would fly to Malta. Malta a small Island in the Mediterranean Sea. I dreamt of the beach, sun and old buildings. Two weeks of relaxing and having fun. And the best thing was that I just had to pay the flight. My aunt had a small holiday cottage there. Perhaps you need an explanation. I'm only half Japanese. My dad is Japanese and my mom German. Actually I lived in Germany till the end of my school time. Then I decided to study in Japan and fortunately I also found a job here. I love this country, although I miss my home and my old friends sometimes. But I would visit them after my vacations on Malta. So there was nothing to fell blue about at the moment. And creepy guy was just a creepy guy. I wouldn't meet him again. So no big deal and I reacted in such a childish way because of my lack of sleep at the night before. Yep, that was the explanation. Perhaps this day still would turn out perfect. I was swallowing the rest of my burger when someone took a seat at my table. "Hello Miyuki!" Omi smiled brightly at me. "Omi! Hello!" I knew him from university and he worked part-time at a flower shop called 'Kitten in the House'. I often bought there some flowers and plants for my apartment. He was a few years younger then me but really nice. "How is your new job?" He still smiled his typical Omi-smile. As far as I remembered every girl of the campus loved him ^-^. "Nice but a bit weird." I told him about my newest article. He was still laughing when his friend Ken arrived with their orders. To be honest: he didn't like me and I thought that he was jock and an idiot. "Hello Miyuki." He even didn't bother to look at me. "Hello Ken!" I forced my self to me polite. But I had the worst memories of him. The last time I met him he told his soccer kids that I was a bad witch. I still met small kids who were afraid of me. I hated that guy. A conceited jerk. I think Omi sensed the bad atmosphere as he tried to start a nice conversation. "I heard that you are planning vacations, Miyuki!" "Yep, I'm going to Malta." "Good! Then you are leaving Japan for some weeks." That was Ken. Omi shot an angry glance at Ken. And I.... I grabbed my coke and poured it over him. Hey, I know what you want to say. But I still had to take revenge on him and that was the perfect time for it. Before he could react, I jumped off my chair. "Bye Omi. I send you a postcard!" Ken stared at me in disbelief, still saying nothing. Now it was my time to smile. Happily I returned to my car, drove home and went to bed. 1 to 0 for Miyuki. Take that Hidaka Ken!!! But Murphy's law was against me. I soon should realize that. But at that day, I just dreamt of my vacations on Malta. 


End file.
